


The Burned Meal

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved the taste of birthdays. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burned Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "memory/memories" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

She loved the taste of birthdays. Candles, presents. And old, sepia-toned recollections that tasted like finely aged wine. She liked the flavor of childhood best, memories of running and playing with no fear. Like the memory she was eating now. This man, that she trapped in the memory of a prison cell, as a boy with his family. So delicious. So normal. Except … the fire. The fire was everywhere, burning everything to cinders, and she was trapped. The cold iron almost felt good as it sliced through her body. How could anyone live with a single memory so overwhelming?


End file.
